Christmas Challenge!
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles inspired by Christmas prompts. It will be all Dramione and some may be connected although not all. Chapter 1. Shopping (Family/Christmas Card) DM/HG
1. Day 1 - Shopping

**Author's Note: Oki Doke! Here we go with another 31 chapter collection (or single chapter if you're reading separately for Hogwarts Writing Club) but either way this is a combination of challenges including Hogwarts Writing Club, School of Prompts, Assignments and the new Christmas Prompts Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Sky**

 **Pairing: Dramione**

 **Character: Hermione**

 **Assignment: History of Magic Assignment 10 - write about someone visiting a shop in Hogsmeade (Scrivenshaft's)**

 **Christmas Prompts: 3. (word) Family/ 18. (object) Christmas Card**

* * *

Shopping

Hermione strolled happily along the snowy main street of Hogsmeade, glad in equal parts for the escape from the library and the peace from Harry and Ron. The two boys in question had gotten themselves detention meaning that she got to go all by herself.

Hermione tipped her head back and laughed, grinning at the sky. She felt the cold, frozen sting of snow as it pattered on her face but she welcomed it. It felt like freedom and it carried none of the stresses of life. Snow was clean and pure and she welcomed the opportunity to wipe her own slate clean.

She carried on, tramping her way across the hard packed snow. She revelled in the quiet butter beer that she enjoyed. Licking the froth off the top of her lips without having Ron squirm at how disgusting she was. Hermione snorted quietly to herself at the irony of that statement after having spent six years watching him shove every item of food imaginable into his mouth all at the same time.

"Laughing to yourself there Granger? Always knew you had a screw loose," drawled Draco Malfoy coming to a stop in front of her table. For once he wasn't flanked by his goons. She sighed, lamenting her peace and quiet and looked up at him scathingly.

"I hadn't realised you cared Malfoy," she commented calmly.

"I don't!" he declared seeming to realise that he sounded like a petulant child. "Where are your idiots?" he demanded trying to change the subject and avoid his embarrassment.

"They have detention," she replied seeing no reason why she should lie to him. Hermione stood and began to gather her coat and various shopping bags. "Not that I see why you are bothered Malfoy, it just means that you can't torment them. Now, excuse me. I have better things to do than look at your ugly face." And she swept away brushing past him and his startled face.

"I didn't realise you were a liar Granger!" he called when she reached the door but rather than deign him with an answer Hermione simply snorted and left the pub.

Because it the heart of winter and Christmas was right around the corner the nights were getting darker quicker and as Hermione made it out onto the street dusk was falling fast. She didn't really want to be walking back to the castle too late and she knew that it was nearly Dinner time. Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

There was only one more stop Hermione had to make before she left for Hogwarts and she had left it to the very end because she knew that early in the day the shop would be packed. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop boasted a wide range of not only quills but also parchment and cards for all occasions. Right now Hermione needed a Christmas card for her family and she knew that her muggle relatives loved the magical cards.

The shop was warm and smelled deliciously of paper, quills and ink. It was weird but the smell always comforted her. It was safe and familiar.

"Merlin Granger, anyone would think this stuff made you high!" Malfoy exclaimed appearing from between the shelves. How he had beaten her to the shop when she had left him behind in the Three Broomsticks she didn't know but hot embarrassment stung her cheeks.

"Are you stalking me?" she demanded furiously.

"Of course not! Why would I demean myself like that?" he asked incredulously giving her a funny look as he moved further into the shop. "Merlin, Granger. You're so self-important."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. Day 2 - Sweet

**Author's Note: There is a lot going on in this I'm not going to lie and it's late so I'm just going to skip straight to all the bits that are in this thing. Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Hogwarts Assignments, Hogwarts Writing Club, School of Prompts and Christmas Challenge.**

 **Card: (Bronze) Tilly Toke - write about someone committing a selfless act to protect someone else**

 **Assignment: DADA - Write about someone casting off the imperious curse**

 **Prompt: Eminent**

 **Song: Nickleback - She Keeps Me Up**

 **Prompts: Poinsettia/Gingerbread House**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Sweet

Draco tried to convince himself that he didn't do it for any sort of important reason. That he jumped in front of that curse out of some sort of pride. Some sort of need to prove to everyone that he was the best. But inside his traitorous heart, he knew the truth. The truth that he jumped in front of the imperious curse because he couldn't bear watching her get tortured. Hearing her struggle and scream against the compelling spell. Watching the heartbreak in her eyes as she succumbed to it.

As the sweet feeling washed over him, urging him to forget his every problem, every worry, every heartache. Everything melted into his peripheral and a feeling of contentment filled him.

Everything, that is, except her. Hermione.

He was vaguely aware of his professor, if such a cruel man could be given such an important title, ordering him about but his voice was small and unimportant in the face of such grace and beauty. Hermione Granger, the know it all mudblood witch who had stolen his attention and his heart.

He ignored everyone and everything else and focused solely and completely on Hermione.

He looked at her hair, wild and untameable just like her spirit. She might be a quiet person, studious to a fault, but she was one of Gryffindors most eminent members and that lioness prowled freely inside her. Draco knew that more than anything after his close encounter with her in their third year. He didn't know what she washed it with but it was always sweet smelling.

He loved her passion, for books, for life but especially for Christmas. He had noticed the way she always lit up around the Christmas season. Dancing and twirling in the snow when she thought no one was looking. Picking and collecting the Poinsettia flowers that sprouted around the castle and once he even caught her down in the kitchens surrounded by house elves constructing the largest gingerbread house he had ever seen.

She always looked so happy at Christmas time.

Draco watched, as if almost in slow motion, as Hermione turned to look at him. Every eye in the room was on him, but when he had pushed her out of the way and taken the hit himself she had had her back turned. But now she looked at him, she looked into his soul.

Draco knew that she understood, they were both lonely, misunderstood creatures. That gave them a bond that went deeper than mere words. In that moment she became the brightest thing in his universe.

Their eyes met and for the first time since they had met that first day Draco saw something other than hatred in those chocolatey depths. He saw pity and gratefulness, she was thankful that he had saved her.

"Jump!"

Draco heard the voice of his professor, the one who had cast the imperious charm at Hermione. He was vaguely aware that he was supposed to obey that command but he was too taken by the beautiful light that Hermione had become.

A wave of sickness washed over him as his heart and body ignored the command that his head was trying desperately to carry out. It was like he was trying to turn himself inside out but he couldn't do anything but stare at her.

He noticed that the longer he ignored the command, the weaker the commanding voice became but the more painful the agony. But it was worth it. Every second more that he stared into Hermione's eyes her smile grew.

It started out small, obviously shocked that he was doing so well in resisting the urges of the imperious curse but no sweet whisperings of forbidden spells could ever enchant him more. Her smile continued to grow in beauty and in light but also the expression in her eyes changed from pity to pride.

Hermione knew what was in his heart. She could see that he wasn't just a scheming snake. He was brave and he was kind and this was just the first of many ways that he was going to show her just how much he loved and adored her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	3. Day 3 - Fund Raiser

**Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure where this came from or what's going on at the end but Draco said what Draco wanted to say! Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Transfiguration Assignment, School of Prompts and Christmas Challenge!**

 **Card: (Silver) Oswald Beamish - write about an interspecies friendship/romance**

 **Assignment: Transfiguration Assignment 10 - write about someone making a 'mountain out of a molehill'**

 **Song: Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**

 **Prompts: (word) Holiday/(location) German Christmas Market**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Fund Raiser

As Hermione strolled around the temporary market she couldn't help smiling a sense of pride filling her from head to toe as she observed how well her brainchild was actually turning out. Hard packed snow crunched underfoot and the air was certainly bitter but wrapped up in her Gryffindor hat and scarf, holding a steaming cup of mulled wine Hermione couldn't be happier. She really loved the holiday season.

She waved at a few of the house elves running one of the games stalls who chirped up as she walked passed. "Miss Granger! Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped and turned around giggling as she watched a little house elf scurry up to her through the throng of people. She and Tiny had become friends in her first year but she still hadn't convinced the little elf to call her Hermione yet. "Yes, Tiny?"

The little elf came to a stop in front of her panting slightly as she straightened the oversized woollen hat that had slipped over her large eyes.

"We have run out of sausages!" she squeaked obviously panicked, "they all sold out and now there is a queue and they're getting angry!" The little clipboard she was holding was wobbling as she trembled.

"Woah, woah, Tiny, calm down. You know we have another packet in the food tent, which I'm sure you can duplicate, can't you?" Hermione soothed her.

"Oh," Tiny paused losing steam she had obviously expected this to be a much bigger crisis than it had actually turned out to be. She looked a little lost for a second until Hermione gently reminded her to go and get the sausages. She giggled as the little elf gasped and scurried off again, they certainly were dramatic little creatures.

"Is it not bad enough that you're a mudblood Granger but you have to continuously sully your name by associating with those creatures."

Hermione sighed as her happy little bubble popped into nothing and she turned around to look at the blonde bane of her life. "Malfoy," she acknowledged him coldly. The most annoying thing about the whole situation was the fact that she couldn't help her traitorous body from reacting to how attractive he was.

He was stood there in skin tight jeans and a normal t-shirt, she was vaguely surprised at his owning muggle clothes, smirking at her like something right out of a teenage dream. As cliché as it was she swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Can you not just go and enjoy yourself?" she sighed, "there's plenty to do and it's for a good cause. You're always crowing about your father's money, why don't you put it to some good use."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Granger," he smirked. Hermione was confused, because wasn't it evident that that was exactly what she wanted. He swaggered towards her, making sure to deliberately brush up against her. "You can't make me a good person Granger, no matter how many fund raisers you do."

She stood confused as he walked past her and further into the market. She had no idea what he was getting at or why but he obviously thought she was trying to fix him. With a shrug she wandered off trying to regain her sense of tranquillity.

20 minutes later she spotted Draco using his father's money to play some of the games and she smiled. He wasn't a good person, but he certainly wasn't an awful person."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	4. Day 4 - Nuisance

**Author's Note: It has been a while since I last posted anything. You can blame NaNo for that! But I finished my novel and hit the 50k word mark so I am rather pleased with myself. But on with the show! This is written for the Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, the DADA Assignment, Day 4 of the Christmas Challenge and Grade 6 Assignment 3 of the School of Prompts.**

 **Card: (Gold) Ekrizdis - write about Ekrizdis, Azkaban and what he did there**

 **Assignment: Write about the Depulso Banishing Charm**

 **Prompts: (word) festive/ (colour) gold**

 **Song: Every Rose has it's Thorn - Poison**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Nuisance

Hermione was known school wide for her obsessive studying habits and ability to find enjoyment and interest in every subject but as she flicked through the History of Magic textbook that Professor Binns had given them even she started to grow bored.

 _Ekrizdis (fl. 15_ _th_ _Century)_ she read.

 _Ekrizdis was a Dark Wizard who lived during the 15_ _th_ _Century. He was of unknown nationality but became the founder and original inhabitant of the fortress turned prison Azkaban. Alone on the island, at time time unchartered by either muggle or wizardkind, Ekrizdis practiced dangerous dark magic of the worst kind. He lured, tortured and killed unfortunate muggle sailors who passed by the fortress and is believed to have been insane. After his death the concealment charm shielding the fortress and island faded and the British MoM investigated. Only the information about the Dementors, who infested the building and island, was released to the public and investigators refused to discuss any other evidence found of Ekrizdis's dark activities._

Hermione sighed and squinted against the fading light as she picked up her quill, starting to take notes on this dark wizard to add to her long list. "Founded Azkaban… tortured and killed sailors… protected island… infested with dementors…" she mumbled to herself as she scribbled away enjoying the silence.

"Seriously Granger? It's a Friday night."

Hermione, who usually prided herself on keeping her cool when presented with this particular individual, couldn't hold back the groan of frustration as she looked up and met the pale eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smirked.

"That pleased to see me, eh Granger?"

"Malfoy, I am begging you for once to just leave me alone," she whined. "I know we usually fight and spar but I just can't be bothered to deal with you right now."

" _Spar_?" he mocked circling the table and peering over her shoulder at the open textbook. He hissed sympathetically, "oh what a lovely, festive activity Granger. No wonder you're so cheerful."

Candles flickered automatically to life around them alerting Hermione to the fact it was now 7pm. Dinner would be served at any minute and she had to collect all her belongings first. Looking up she opened her mouth to tell Malfoy to go away again but couldn't help noticing how the candlelight turned his white hair to gold. She flushed at the inappropriate thoughts that filled her mind but pushed them aside.

"Oh look at that," she said nonchalantly. "Time for dinner! Off you go."

Hermione collected her bag and books stuffing everything in haphazardly in her attempts to rush. When she looked up ready to rush off she noticed that Draco hadn't moved a muscle. "What are you doing?" she asked exasperation slipping through into her tone.

He shrugged. "Nothing much."

Hermione rolled her eyes, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the library. Her steps were swift her rumbling stomach urging her on. Her wand slipped out of her robe pocket and clattered across the stone floor. She bent to pick it up noticing, as she did so, that Draco was only a step behind her.

"For goodness sake Draco," she started to turn, "don't make me Depulso you… Oh!"

As she had turned Hermione had accidently made the correct wand movement as she said the spell and a jet of light flew from her wand connecting with Draco. The air was knocked completely from him as the Banishing spell sent him flying backwards and into a wall.

"Draco!" Hermione screeched rushing down the hall to where he lay in a crumpled heap.

"Merlin Hermione," he groaned pushing himself up. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	5. Day 5 - Home Alone

**Author's Note: Okay so I am currently 5 days behind! I need to make that time up like yesterday so I am going to try and bash these out quickly whilst still making them interesting! woo! Okay for this first one I am going to combine it to make it nice with the other challenges but it will probably just be Christmas themed ones for today. So, Christmas Challenge, School of Prompts, Transfiguration Assignment.**

 **Prompts: (title) Home Alone/(dialogue) "Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill to all men?" "No."**

 **Word Count: 525**

 **Assignment: Write about something changing and becoming completely different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise and I don't know if that is really the name of his owl, Wiki told me.**

* * *

Home Alone

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out allowing a big smile to crawl across her face as she basked in the peace and the silence. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas and everyone had left the castle for the little shopping town determined to get all of their presents sorted. Hermione had already bought everything she needed by November and they were all currently neatly wrapped under her bed.

Her first order of the day was a trip up to the owlry and Hermione was currently trekking there. The castle was quite gloomy, thick clouds covered the sun and any light that might have broken through was quickly swallowed by the thick snowfall. Hermione shivered glad for the thick hat and scarf she had donned with her robes, knowing it was going to be very cold once she started to climb.

It didn't take long before she was out in the open at the top of the tower and snowflakes fell gently around her, at least it wasn't a windy day too. Roll of parchment clutched tightly in her hand Hermione headed for the open door but paused when she heard a voice.

"They don't see it Bubo, they don't know," the voice sighed with a mixture of tender affection and heart breaking sadness. Hermione peeked around the door trying to get a look at this lonely individual.

When Hermione saw Draco Malfoy sat on the steps next to a majestic eagle owl she kept looking, sure that such soft words couldn't have come from his normally vile mouth. There was no one else in the owlry. Looking back at the lone Slytherin Hermione watched as he stroked the owl with his knuckle earning an affectionate squawk.

"My father thinks I'm a waste of space, my friends only fear my empty threats and everyone else thinks I'm evil. But you know, don't you Bubo, you know I'm just lost."

He sighed and Hermione felt her heart break, she had never seen him look so small and so broken. It was a completely new Draco, one she wouldn't mind seeing more of, but it was obvious this was a side of himself he wasn't comfortable sharing.

Deciding that even Malfoy deserved his private moments Hermione turned to leave but the treacherous ice coating the ground caused her to slip, landing on her bottom with a squeak and a thud.

"Who's there!" Draco demanded shooting to his feet embarrassed and annoyed that someone could have heard him. He strode to the door and looked down at the sprawled form of Hermione Granger. "Granger!" he hissed, "how long were you stood there?"

"I just got here Malfoy, if you hadn't noticed the stairs are rather slippy."

She struggled to get up as he glared at her trying to assess whether she was lying or not. "Merlin Malfoy either move or help me up. It's Christmas! Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill to all men?"

With a huff Draco reached down and pulled her up before piercing her with a glare and shouldering his way down the stairs. "No."

* * *

 **Please Leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	6. Day 6 - Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: 2/5 on the catch up and as predicted this isn't combined with anything it's just Christmassy goodness!**

 **Prompts: (restriction) must take place on Christmas Day/(dialogue) "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Merry Christmas

"Come on Draco! Come on!" Hermione giggled as she pulled him down the stairs of their little house. It was still dark out and really quite early but she couldn't help it. Since they had moved in together everything had gotten exciting all over again and she couldn't help acting like a little girl again.

Draco really could help it. One arm was trapped in her vice like grip as he stumbled down the stairs grumbling sleepily at her but she ignored him.

They had left the lights of the Christmas tree on and the bright colourful glow drew her further into the room. She had insisted the presents be put out on the chairs like when she was a child and they were.

"Sweetheart, you know we put these here last night." Draco mumbled as she gasped in wonder.

"I know, I know," she swatted at him ignoring his attempts to ruin her childlike wonder, "but still doesn't it just look magical?"

Draco chuckled looking over at her as she picked up her stocking, "we're wizards dear. Everything's magical."

She threw him a withering look proceeding to sit on the floor and tear into her present pile. Draco slowly started unwrapping his watching her with affection and amusement as she gasped in wonder at every new item.

He had gotten her several books, a new potions kit (she was always trying to improve her potions), a beautiful writing desk, a piece of amethyst jewellery as well as a muggle contraption called a smartphone. It looked quite intriguing and it always amazed Draco how these muggles managed to do so much without magic. She had gotten him some new clothes, aftershave, books, and a few games for his muggle console. Draco had quickly taken to living amongst muggles after all and their version of Quidditch, football, was really quite enjoyable.

When all the presents were open and Hermione made to start tidying up Draco stopped her and produced a final gift from behind his back with a flourish and a smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the smug glint in his eye but couldn't resist tearing into it.

She flushed bright red as she held up the Christmas themed item of negligée. "D-Draco" she stuttered and he couldn't help smiling at how easy it was to fluster. He slid of his perch on one of the chairs and prowled over to her watching her innocent eyes widen.

He settled in next to her leaning over to place a hot kiss on her neck and whisper in her ear. "Do you know," he started nonchalantly his hot breath caressing her ear and causing her to shiver and sigh, "the main reason Santa is so jolly?"

At this point Draco had taken her ear between his teeth. The flimsy red nightdress, lined with white fur, lay pooled in Hermione's lap temporarily forgotten. She shook her head gently, mind just about blank.

"It's because he knows where all the bad girls live," Draco smirked flipping Hermione over and kissing her heatedly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	7. Day 7 - Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note: 3/5! Woo! We're getting there!**

 **Prompts: (genre) RomCom/(dialogue) "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas, so there are sixteen days until I start shopping!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Christmas Shopping

Hermione staggered through the door of the apartment and dropped the bags around her on the floor with an exaggerated sigh. She turned and flicked her wand to close and lock the door and proceeded to levitate her shopping victories through into the main room.

Draco didn't look up from the book he was reading.

Hermione coughed.

Draco started humming Christmas songs under his breath as he flipped the page.

Hermione coughed again.

"That sounds like a nasty throat dear," Draco murmured still not looking up, "perhaps you should have some pepper up?"

"Draco!" she growled finally losing patience with his charade and was rewarded with a cheeky smirk as he finally looked up.

"Yes my sweet?" he purred amusement lacing his tone as he watched her silently fume.

"I could kill you some days," Hermione grumbled.

"And I'm sure one day you'll succeed," he replied cheerfully. He cast his eyes around her looking at all the floating, overflowing bags. "I assume, of course, you have bought out the whole of Diagon Alley?"

She glared at him, "no! I am just well prepared, unlike some people. All my Christmas shopping is done in one easy day."

"I don't think you've had an easy day," Draco countered taking in her dishevelled appearance and earning himself a grumble and a glare.

"I notice you haven't done any shopping," she sniffed looking at him in his slacks. "Even though I invited you along."

"My dear it is only the first of December," Draco looked at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. That means there are sixteen days before I start shopping!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	8. Day 8 - Party!

**Author's Note: So I took sometime to actually do work for my real life essay (pfft) but I'm back with 4/5! I might actually manage to catch up today!**

 **Prompts: (object) Tinsel/(food/drink) Bucks Fizz**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Party!

"Woooo!" Hermione shouted throwing her hands in the air as she danced to the lively Christmas music grinning at all the people around her who grinned back. It was so muggle! There wasn't a single magical thing in sight and Hermione was loving being back in her natural habitat. It was weird that she and Ginny had decided to take on the muggle club scene rather than the magical but she had absolutely no regrets.

Everywhere was covered in lights and bright tinsel, baubles hung from the ceiling and there was a huge Christmas tree set up in one corner. The bar was packed with people but someone kept offering around free bucks fizz and Hermione had partaken of more than a few.

"You are so drunk!" Ginny giggled shouting over the music.

"No I'm not!" Hermione tried to sound indignant but any argument she had crumbled as she stumbled all over the place. "Well, so are you!" she accused childishly before bursting into giggles. The two girls bent double with laughter and kept on dancing.

X

Across the room Draco watched the crowd of people with a disinterested look on his face. He could pick out Blaise, grinding against some muggle girl, but no one really caught his eye.

"Can I get you anything?"

Draco turned to a pretty face and a suggestive smile as the woman leant over the bar to speak to him, displaying as much cleavage as she could in the process. He smirked at her and ordered a drink, paying her but then proceeding to ignore her as she pouted.

It was so, so _muggle_. He hadn't realised when he had agreed to go out with Blaise tonight that he would be bringing him somewhere so, _common_.

Two girls slammed into the bar next to him but he paid little attention. They were giggling insanely and probably drunk out of their minds. He continued to survey the room.

"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom. You stay here and get us some real drinks okay? I can't take anymore bucks fizz though, okay Hermione?"

Draco started, his eyebrows shooting up as he examined the two girls beside him. A short redhead broke away and headed off into the crowd, Draco soon recognised her as the youngest Weasley which meant the curly haired young woman next to him must be, "Granger." He drawled.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around, somewhat unsteadily. "Malfoy?!" she asked incredulously looking shocked to see him.

"Isn't London a small place," he mused watching her try to compose herself with some amusement.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "This is a muggle club you know."

"I didn't until I got here, where's wonder boy and his sidekick?" Draco nearly kicked himself for asking not wanting to speak to the Gryffindor idiots.

"Oh, erm." Hermione hesitated, blushing slightly. "Well, Ron and I broke up so Ginny and I, we're, well I-"

"Are you out on the pull Granger," he smirked watching her flush an even deeper shade of red.

"No!" she shouted almost stamping her foot in outrage.

"You are," he mused leaning closer watching how she was affected by his nearness. "Well, Hermione," he purred as she shuddered ever so slightly her eyes darkening with something akin to desire. "I always wanted to try a Gryffindor."

She swayed, he was so sure he had her in his grasp but all of a sudden the spell was broken. Hermione took a step back and turned. She ordered two drinks, paid and collected them all without saying a word to him. Ginny materialised at her shoulder and the two girls made to leave.

"Maybe next time Malfoy," Hermione called to him and as he watched the cheeky minx threw him a wink and a smile before strutting off.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a waste after all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	9. Day 9 - Nativity

**Author's Note: Okay so I have written six of these so I'm just going to power on through with the updates. I am back on track people! Back on track!**

 **Prompts: (colour) Evergreen/pine green/(plot theme/action) Watching/Starring in a Nativity Play**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Nativity!

Hermione was absolutely floored, completely and utterly gobsmacked and more than a little emotional. She didn't really know what she had expected to happen but she knew with utter certainty that it hadn't been this.

The hall was small and quaint filled with row after row of plastic chairs on each sat a proud parent or relative. Two big evergreen trees flanked the worn stage on either side. Both dressed up with flashing lights, tinsel and baubles of all shapes and sizes.

Up on the stage a gaggle of 5 and 6 year old children sang their little hearts out, loud and off key but still adorable dressed as they were. The little girl playing Mary was furiously bashing the baby Jesus on the back as if trying to burp him, a wise man had lost his gift and one of the Shepherds was beginning to lose his tea towel.

It was so sweet, especially since Hermione knew the little angel that was her cousin but Hermione was surprised to find her boyfriend and self-proclaimed pureblood wizard Draco Malfoy staring at the little performance with awe.

When she had insisted he come to the performance because he was going to have to be sociable with her family at some point Draco had complained as if she were forcing him to saw off his own arm with a dinner knife. She had stood firm even as he grumbled all the way to their seats. The lights had dimmed, the stage had brightened and then they had started singing.

The transformation had been slow at first and Hermione had wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her but as the story continued she noticed Draco's continued look of awe and enjoyment and, close to the end she thought she saw a glimmer of tears.

As the curtain fell Draco stood with the rest of the parents, clapping furiously. Hermione followed slowly, gaping opening at him. He noticed her look and blushed, his pale skin flushing a shade of red to rival the Weasley blush.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	10. Day 10 - Coffee

**Author's Note: 2 of 6!**

 **Prompts: (weather) frosty/icy/(feeling) hungover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Coffee

It was such a beautiful morning, just as winter should be according to Hermione. The air was fresh and crisp with just a bite of winter nipping the air. She burrowed further into her big wooly scarf and pulled the matching hat down over her ears, her fingers thick and clumsy beneath the gloves.

The clouds overhead were a fluffy white but some held the tinge of grey that promised snow later. She sighed happily watching her breath crystalize in the air in front of her. She loved winter, both inside and out. She felt like such a child again when she got to build snowmen or have snowball fights, especially magical ones, but also when she was snuggled at home in front of the fire with a good book and a hot drink.

The thought of something hot and chocolatey snagged in Hermione's mind and her eyes lit up. She knew her favourite little coffee shop was just around the corner and a hot chocolate and some cake would be just the thing to perk her right up on her long journey home.

With her decision firmly made she sped up rounding the corner at record speed headed for the cosy little shop.

And came to a shuddering stop.

He was there again. Sat hunched over on a step of some apartment building as he had been every morning for the past week. At first Hermione hadn't wanted to believe it was him, she couldn't fathom why he was here of all places in such a muggle part of town but if the platinum hair hadn't confirmed it then the rest of his face had.

Draco Malfoy.

She drew closer and he stirred as if sensing her presence. Other pedestrians flowed around them as if oblivious to the two young people. He looked up and Hermione had to resist flinching as his grey eyes clashed against hers.

He looked so worn out, so miserable, so haunted. He was obviously hungover and Hermione wasn't surprised to see an empty whiskey bottle at his side.

It was the war, or his father, or both. No man this young should look this haunted.

He opened his mouth, as he had every time he saw her, but no sound came out. This was no surprise either. Hermione didn't know what he wanted to say to her, or whether he would ever find the courage but the broken look simply returned to his eyes and he let his head droop forward again breaking their eye contact.

Hermione sighed, disappointed. She knew there was nothing she could do to help him, not until he conquered whatever inner demons were tormenting his soul. With a last sad glance she turned and started towards the shop again.

"I'm sorry." It was so quiet Hermione thought she had imagined it but she froze instantly on the spot. Hope filled her heart as she spun around to find him looking at her again. His mouth was trembling, an indication that he really had spoken, and tears pricked his eyes. "Hermione I'm so, so sorry."

She smiled, softly at first but soon it was a beam of light. At first he looked shocked and then confused but Hermione ignored all this and strode over to him. She extended her hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Come on!" she insisted when he just stared dumbly at her olive branch. "I want hot chocolate."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	11. Day 11 - Decorations

**Author's Note: 3/6**

 **Prompts: (colour) Venetian red/(plot theme/action) Decorating the christmas tree.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Decorations

"Don't you think it's a little garish?"

Hermione paused momentarily as she hung the venetian red tinsel around the lush green tree to throw a withering glare over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Draco was stood back, eyeing their work critically.

Bright lights were scattered amongst the branches of all different colours. One advantage to having electricity in their little muggle flat even though they didn't use a lot. Hermione had started at the top alternating between silver and red tinsel in neat rows down the tree.

"And why are you bothering to do it by hand?" he demanded, levitating a piece of silver tinsel over to her. She snatched it out of the air with another glare.

"Because, Draco, I may be a witch now but I was born and raised a muggle. That means for the first 11 years of my life I decorated this tree by hand and I am not about to stop now. It is all about tradition! In fact," she marched over to him, still gripping the tinsel, and snatched his wand out of his hand. "I am banning all magic from this holiday tradition. You can either hang baubles by hand or not at all!"

"Hermione," he growled, all traces of amusement gone from his face.

"I'm serious Draco, now get a few baubles and start dotting them about. Try not to cluster them all together and obviously don't put a red bauble against a red piece of tinsel. You wouldn't be able to see it then!"

Draco glared for a few seconds more but he had never been able to win a battle of wills over Hermione and he knew it was pointless trying. She would always best him. He let his shoulders slump with a sigh and scooped a few decorations from the box in front of him.

"You would do well in the army dear, did you know that?" he mumbled as he passed her. She was busy fixing the last strand of tinsel in place and she looked up sharply.

"Keep talking like that and I won't let you put the angel on top!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	12. Day 12 - Meet the Grangers

**Author's Note: 4/6 I really like this Draco**

 **Prompts: (food/drink) eggnog/(location) Family's home for christmas dinner**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Meet the Grangers

Draco didn't think he had ever been so nervous or frightened. Even when faced with the dark lord he had experienced a measure of confidence in his ability to serve Voldemort but as he turned into the drive of this little house he was filled with a level of fear that he had never before experienced.

The house was so small and unintimidating. Not at all like the grand arrogance he was accustomed to at Malfoy manner. It should have comforted him, being so warm and cosy filled with light and distant echoes of laughter but it just made it all the worse.

He had no idea how to act around warm, inviting, caring people who laughed and liked each other. Every Christmas he had ever experienced with his family had been a frosty affair. An obligatory appearance at Christmas day dinner and of course the annual list of failures that he had committed over the past year.

With a deep breath and a reminder that he was a Malfoy, Draco steeled himself and set off down the drive. A thin layer of snow and frost crunched beneath his shoes and his hand shook ever so slightly as he knocked smartly on the door.

It swung open, the festive wreath on the front swaying as it did, and a tall, thin man was revealed. He had the same deep, intelligent eyes as Hermione and even though the resemblance ended there it was obvious from the air of intelligence around him that this man was Hermione's father.

Draco froze, expecting the man to instantly hate him. He waited for the cold look and the arrogant words and the confirmation of his fears of inferiority; even to muggles. But it never came. Instead Dr. Granger held out his hand and offered a warm smile.

"You must be Draco!" he exclaimed shaking Draco's hand enthusiastically. He used this firm grip to haul the unresponsive Draco through the door. "So lovely to meet you, I've heard a lot. Nice to put a face to the name! You must be freezing, come in! Let's get you out of that coat."

"Dad, you're overwhelming him."

Draco's heart lifted and sense returned to him as he recognised Hermione's voice. He returned the handshake, shed his coat and entered the house to be greeted by Hermione. She went to kiss him but he got her cheek, to awkward to kiss her in front of her father.

"I see you've met my husband." Hermione's mother was the image of her. Maybe an inch shorter than her daughter she too had a riot of curls for hair and a slender, petite frame completely at odds with her lanky husband. She offered him a warm smile and ignored his outstretched hand, instead going straight in for the hug.

Draco's eyes widened at Hermione as she squeezed him and his traitorous girlfriend smothered a giggle.

Everything else happened rather quickly. A glass of eggnog, whatever that was, was placed in his hand and he was taken on a whirlwind tour of various Granger relatives before being trapped in conversation with an old woman determined to discover his intentions towards her granddaughter. Draco skilfully charmed his way out of that minefield and caught Hermione's eye on the opposite sofa.

She beamed.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	13. Day 13 - Hectic

**Author's Note: 5/6 I should have made it black friday!**

 **Prompts: (object) wreath/(object) stocking**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Hectic

Draco had thought Diagon Alley was a busy place at Christmas. He thought he had experienced all the world of shopping had to offer on the horror front. He thought that the worst was over.

He had been wrong. No form of magical shopping could have prepared him for the utter turmoil and panic that came with muggle shopping. It was like a war zone, he saw to women fighting over a doll and others over various items of food and clothing.

Armed with some metal death contraption, which he had already jammed his finger in twice, and laden with all sorts of food and gifts Draco attempted to keep up with Hermione as she deftly navigated the crowds. She was metal death contraption free of course and he only narrowly avoided knocking out an escaped toddler as he swerved around a corner.

He shared a harried look with the mother.

"Chocolate?" Hermione called back at him.

His eyes roamed the trolley. "Check!"

"Mistletoe?"

"Check!"

"Stockings?"

"Check!"

"Harry's present?"

"One wonder boy gift, check! And, before you ask, ginger side kick's present is also a check."

He smirked at the glare Hermione threw at him but there was no real malice behind her eyes. She turned back to face forward, gracefully dodging a teenage boy glued to his phone.

"Cake?"

"Check!"

"Cheese and crackers?"

"Check!"

"Wreath?"

"Ch- errr." Draco scanned the trolley but he soon realised. "I have no idea what a wreath is Hermione."

She paused in the middle of the aisle, much to the disgruntled looks of other shoppers. Her nose titled up and her eyes scanned something although what Draco had no idea. Like a radar she began to spin on the spot, searching, searching. She could have used one of those little buffering signs on the muggle internet.

A few seconds later she jumped so violently with a look so crazed and bright that Draco actually flinched. "This way!" she declared and was off.

Back into the fray it was then.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	14. Day 14 - Draco's Kitchen Nightmares

**Author's Note: 6/6! And I'm up to date! I can even get my essay done today without feeling guilty! Yay!**

 **Prompts: (food/drink) Turkey/(feeling) Joyful**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Draco's Kitchen Nightmares

Hermione was like a whirlwind of chopping and boiling and roasting. She was peeling carrots whilst chopping potatoes and overseeing the stirring of the gravy to make sure there were no lumps. The whole Gryffindor crew were in the other room, she had invited everyone to Christmas dinner at their house this year since Molly wasn't feeling very well and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Much like their sixth year potions experience Hermione was frazzled and when she became frazzled her hair grew. Their kitchen hadn't been big to begin with but with Hermione's hair twice it's normal size Draco was beginning to feel the squeeze.

He stared at the big, pink, bird in front of him. The turkey was surprisingly bobbly, he had never seen raw meat up close before. He had always left the cooking to the house elves, they knew what they were doing after all.

He was strongly considering summoning one of the Malfoy elves to help him but one glance at Hermione told him it wasn't worth the hassle. She was hunched over, stirring something, looking like a replica of the witches muggles dressed up as at Halloween.

"Hubble, bubble, toil and trouble," he murmured as he watched her. Ears like a hawk she looked up at him sharply and jerked her chin meaningfully at the turkey before returning to her six tasks at hand. "What a joyful time of year," he muttered sarcastically turning back to the turkey.

It was the only job he had, and he knew Hermione had only delegated out of an utter need. He just had to work out how long this thing had to be cooked for, that was all. He looked at the instructions and weighed the turkey. It said 1 hour per kilo and this thing weighed about 3 so that must mean 2 and a half to 3 hours, right?

Draco tried to double check it but gave up and just put the bird in the oven.

"Well? How long?"

Draco looked over at her and resolved to check the turkey every 10 minutes to make sure he didn't mess up the one job had been given.

"Don't worry," he said, his voice brimming with a confidence he really didn't possess. "You just leave that to me."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	15. Day 15 - Awkward

**Author's Note: Okay so I have managed to squeeze out two stories tonight. I have 15 left to do in 2 days or I have to breach my extension. The big question. Can I do it? In my defence my old laptop decided to play silly and half the keyboard stopped working aha. I only managed to put word on my new laptop about an hour ago. So I'm not doing too badly :P**

 **Prompts: (word) celebration/(feeling) chilly**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Awkward

Draco stood at the back door of his small house and looked out over the snow covered garden. The small snowman he and Hermione had constructed earlier was just visible in the darkness of the night, the head had slipped slightly to one side and it looked back at him as if questioning his actions.

He shivered as a blast of chilly air wrapped its way around his bare arms and he glared back at the quizzical snowman. Draco stuck his tongue out childishly as a burst of laughter came from the warm house behind him all the typical sounds of a Christmas celebration.

He sighed and shifted his weight from side to side in an attempt to warm up engaging in a mental battle. He knew he should go back inside, he knew he owed it to Hermione to try and make nice with her friends but there was some part of him that just couldn't manage to talk amicably with Weasley.

"Draco?"

The door behind him opened, momentarily throwing light down the garden, before closing and a warm presence appeared at his back. He could feel her enormous hair tickling the back of his neck and he swayed into the comforting presence.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

He sighed turning to face her but dropping his head, slightly ashamed to meet her eyes. "I just needed some time to get my bearings."

Hermione bent down and peered under his face forcing him to meet her eye. "Draco," she coaxed softly.

He sighed and looked up at her. "It's just so awkward Hermione. You know that I love you more than anything and you know I'm not the same as I was at school but when I'm around them, it's just, like there is a little devil inside of me that wants to be childish and immature. I go back to being that awful little boy, especially with Weasley, and you know he's just as bad."

Hermione listened and nodded, trying not to smile. "I understand of course darling, but I think something has to be done about it. You know where I think we should start?"

"Where?" he mumbled sullenly.

"I think we should start with names. You are all important parts of my life and I know you'll make a special effort just for me." She held out her hand, "won't you?"

Draco sighed again, somewhat over dramatically. "Yes dear," he replied slipping his hand into hers. Hermione laughed and tugged him back into the party.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	16. Day 16 - Morning

**Author's Note: 2/2 for tonight/this morning aha. I hope you enjoy them, this is something I can imagine being fairly awkward but Molly being who she is I think would be willing to try.**

 **Prompts: (word) Scrooge/(plot theme/action) gift giving/receiving**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Morning

Draco felt completely out of place as he followed Hermione down the rickety and winding stairs on Christmas morning. He had been dreading this day since the beginning of December and he had only agreed to it because she had turned those damn puppy dog eyes on him and he couldn't very well say no to that.

So here he was spending Christmas morning in the home of his former rivals, the Weasleys who had, somewhat unwillingly, welcomed him into their home probably for the very same reason he had agreed to be there. Those damn eyes.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him with such glee that all of his annoyances melted away and he just couldn't wait to show her the gift he had bought her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the front room where an array of Weasleys and a Potter were waiting impatiently for the stragglers to arrive. Piles of gifts were arranged next to seats in an extremely organised manner and Hermione made short work of identifying hers. Draco was rather surprised to find even he had a small pile of gifts.

Molly noticed his surprise and leant over to talk quietly. "You didn't think we would leave you out Draco?" she asked. Her eyes were warm but they held a sharp quality that spoke of her tentative trust. She was wary, but of course she had every right to be. "We aren't a family of Scrooges, the past is the past and it will stay that way."

"Of course," he murmured, having the grace to blush. "I would never assume that and I hope you know I am doing everything I can to prove that I am worthy of such an honour." Draco tilted his head, subtly indicating Hermione. "I know I have something special."

Molly leant back into her seat and nodded at him looking satisfied with his answer. Now all he had to do was actually prove it to the rest of them. He looked around and was overwhelmed by the volume of ginger in the room. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	17. Day 17 - Travel

**Author's Note: Good Morning Friends! So here we are a few hours later and I've churned out another two! I do hope that you enjoy them and I only have 13 to go now! Woop! aha**

 **Prompts: (weather) blustery winds/(word) rejoice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Travel

"See! I told you we should have just travelled by portkey. But no, you had to show me the wonders of muggle travel and look where we are now!" Draco shouted. It wasn't that he was angry or trying to start an argument but rather that he was trapped on a train platform with blustering winds and icy pelts of rain pouring down on him and he had to shout to be heard.

Hermione looked up from where she was curled in on herself sheltering from the weather. She spared a second to pierce him with a fierce glare before Draco shut his mouth with a huff.

The weather had affected the train lines before their stop, something had gotten tangled in them, and now they were stuck for another 2 hours at least before the muggle technicians could get anything sorted.

The tiny sheltered room on this platform was already crammed tight with people sheltering for the weather and there was no more room for Hermione and Draco. It was too far to go back now, so they had to just stick it out.

Draco hugged himself tightly, everything starting to play on his very short nerves and the urge to kick off grew with each passing second. His eye began to twitch in time with the carol singers who were annoyingly persistent in their cheerful nature despite the weather.

"Rejoice! Rejoice! Emaaaanuel shall come to thee…!"

Draco grit his teeth. This wasn't even a carol, just some stupid Christian song. Hermione had spent some time explaining the various muggle religions to him, honestly they really ought to make muggle studies mandatory.

He was just getting to the point where he was going to scream at someone, anyone when a tiny voice piped up barely audible over the weather.

"I'm sorry."

Draco looked down in shock, and noticed Hermione wasn't just hanging her head because it was cold. Pale tears tracked down her cheeks freezing slightly on her face. She looked up at him with big, sorrowful eyes.

"I didn't mean for everything to go so wrong," she whispered. "I wanted our first Christmas to be special."

"Oh Hermione," he sighed pulling her into him so that they might share some warmth. "Didn't you tell me that bad travel experiences is part of a true muggle Christmas?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	18. Day 18 - White Christmas

**Author's Note: 2/2! That's it for the minute whilst I do my homework.**

 **Prompts: (word) fireplace/(story title) White Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

White Christmas

Even though she knew it was impractical, and probably quite a large hazard, Hermione wished that the great library came equipped with a roaring fire and comfy chairs, and not for the first time. She loved studying, that was a well-known fact, but it was days like this when it was dark, and cold, that she wished she could be curled up with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate in front of a cute little fireplace.

Snow blocked out most of the windows and Hermione knew it was most certainly going to be a white Christmas this year, but then again it always seemed to be at Hogwarts no matter what the weather was doing in the rest of the country.

Hermione looked at the essay she was working on and decided to be spontaneous for once in her vanilla life. Of course she had all sorts of adventures with Harry but when she wasn't busy making sure he didn't get himself killed she never once strayed from her routine. Well, today was going to be different.

Hermione packed her quills and ink away, she carefully gathered together her papers and arranged them neatly before packing them into a book so that they didn't get torn. Then she gathered up her things and headed briskly for the door.

She was going to go and challenge Ron to a game of chess, and this time she was going to beat him.

A small blonde head was bent over a table. His face rested heavily in the book before him and Draco Malfoy snored softly. Hermione had to pass right by him on her way out of the library and she felt pity for him. He had looked so much more tired this year, he didn't even try to spar with her anymore he was just sullen and quiet.

Harry was convinced that he was a death eater now, convinced that he had joined the dark side but Hermione just couldn't buy into it. Not really. There was something about him that made her want to look after him. He looked so forlorn, even in sleep.

She sighed, carefully brushing away his hair and making sure he wouldn't suffocate himself with his book. He shivered in his sleep and Hermione transfigured a spare bit of parchment into a blanket tucking it gently around his painfully thin form.

She frowned, something was definitely wrong with him.

A bell tolled signalling he hour and Hermione jolted out of her thoughts. She turned back to the door and left the library leaving a sleeping Draco behind. It really wasn't any of her business.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	19. Day 19 - Trapped

**Author's Note: Okay! I have managed to churn out another 5 because I am so fantastically wonderful and I am hoping to get a few more done tonight! This one and the next chapter are linked, it's fairly obvious to be honest but I thought I should just point it out. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (weather)blizzard/heavy snow/(word) good will**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Trapped

Eventually after 5 straight minutes of uphill battle through the thick snow and blizzarding conditions Hermione admitted defeat. There was no way she was making it back to her flat in this sort of weather.

She stopped struggling for a moment and looked around scanning the barren street for any sort of safe haven. It seemed that everyone else had been a lot smarter than the brightest witch of her age and decided to stay at home.

Through the blinding snow she could see a warm glow coming from the corner just ahead of her and she remembered passing a small but quaint little café on her way to the shops. She could take refuge in the warm and wait for the storm to pass.

Renewed with energy and the warm image of a steaming hot chocolate decorated with little marshmallows she battled on slowly gaining step by step until she stood in front of the shop. She opened the door and a gust of freezing air pushed her over the threshold as a little bell rang and the door slammed shut against the weather behind her.

She sighed in pure joy as the warmth spread across her freezing body and she made her way to a comfy looking seat, shedding layers as she did so. She spread her wet clothes out to dry, grabbed her purse, turned to the counter and stopped dead.

"Malfoy?"

The blonde Slytherin stood frozen behind the counter. His eyes were wide a mixture of shock and fear. "Granger?"

"You work here?" she asked moving towards him ignoring the way he automatically took a step back. "In a muggle café?" he was even wearing an apron a coffee filter dangling forgotten in one hand.

He sneered, automatically back on the defensive as if it hadn't been five years since the war and they were back in school. "What's it to you?"

"Careful Malfoy, or I'll call your manager," she taunted right back. They were completely alone in this shop.

"Muggles were the only ones who would hire me Granger," he said by way of explanation. "In case you had forgotten which side I was on in the war. A muggle life is a nice clean start, I'm not the idiot I used to be."

"Evidently," Hermione mused. "Well, in the spirit of goodwill to all men, it is Christmas after all. Why don't you and I have a fresh start?"

"Really?"

She nodded and held out a hand smiling at him. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger nice to meet you. Can I have a hot chocolate with caramel syrup and all the trimmings please?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	20. Day 20 - Date

**Author's Note: This is linked to the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Prompts: (word) tradition/(word) charitable**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

Date

Hermione tried to argue that it was all because it was on her way to work but even she knew the little café sat two streets out of her way. She worked in the ministry of course and there was a far more direct route but she was determined to get her coffee every morning from the unlikely barista Draco Malfoy.

It had been awkward at first when she started coming in every morning and she was sure that he was wary this was all going to blow up in his face. He probably expected her to come along with the media with Harry and Ron in tow ready to shame him back into hiding but she would never do that. She enjoyed seeing him.

Eventually it became tradition, though they didn't speak much. He stopped asking for her order within the week and simply started preparing it the second she walked in the door. About a month after she first came in Draco made his first bit of conversation.

"Doesn't Weasel walk you to work?" he asked sounding incredibly casual but Hermione caught the flash of curiosity in his pale eyes.

"No?" she asked confused, "why on earth would he?"

"Well aren't you two an item? Besides you work together, surely you live together."

"Oh," she laughed. "No me and Ron lasted about a week. We're much better off as friends. I think that whole thing was born of stress."

"Oh."

He didn't say another word and Hermione was confused at his sharp tone but she didn't push it thanking him for her drink and leaving.

The next day however he was far more polite and even friendly. It confused her greatly but she wasn't about to point it out in case he went back to being sullen. This good mood continued for a week.

"I hope you aren't just being charitable," he blurted out finally, "I know this place isn't exactly on your way to work."

"I like it," Hermione defended blushing slightly at being caught. "You make good coffee and I've always been a creature of routine. I can stop coming if you like?"

"No!"

Hermione looked up at his insistent tone to see that he too was blushing. "No I- don't worry about that another customer is always good for me."

"Well I'm glad, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then," she turned to leave, drink in hand and had made it to the door before his small voice called out for her to wait.

She turned expectantly to find him leaning out over the counter.

"And, maybe, tomorrow night to? For- for dinner?"

Hermione grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	21. Day 21 - Ringing It In

**Author's Note: Now I realise it might seem a bit early for a new year one but I really enjoyed writing it aha. Thought it was quite sweet!**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "Merry Christmas ya filthy animal, and a Happy New Year!"/(word) feast**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Ringing It In

"10!"

Hermione looked around her at the crowded party. The new year was imminent and she found herself all alone. Harry was off somewhere with Ginny and she could see Ron making some very bad decisions in the opposite corner of the room.

"9!"

A slightly creepy looking guy sporting a bad Christmas jumper leered at her. She could see the moment he decided he was going to kiss her at midnight click in his eyes and she turned and fled. No one wearing a jumper that said 'Merry Christmas ya filthy animal, and a Happy New Year' was going to be her new year's kiss.

"8!"

She hid beside the table laden with food. It had been quite a feast after all but she had chosen this end for the healthy bowl full of punch. Grabbing a plastic cup, she poured herself a glass full of alcoholic goodness and downed it in one go.

"7!"

God how depressing was this, two years ago she helped save the wizarding world from certain doom and now she couldn't even get a date for new year. How pathetic. She poured another glass.

"6!"

"Going a bit fast there aren't you Granger?" Hermione looked up to see an impeccably dressed very handsome Draco Malfoy standing in front of her with a somewhat superior smirk on his pretty face.

"I am not going fast enough!" she declared, slightly slurred. "What are you doing here?"

"5!"

"You invited me, remember? How much have you had to drink already?"

"No, I don't mean here at the party. Idiot. I mean here, in this corner, with me. I can see the gaggle of admirers you have over there panting to be kissed at midnight."

"4!"

"Notice that I'm hiding from them Granger," he chuckled. The sound was smooth and inviting and it made Hermione blush for no apparent reason.

"Yes, me too. Only creepy people want to kiss me at midnight."

"3!"

"Well that's certainly not true Granger."

"2!"

"What?" she shouted unable to hear him over the growing excitement of the packed apartment.

"1!"

"I said that isn't true Hermione!" he shouted back.

"What?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Oh for fucks sake," Draco mumbled sweeping the bemused woman into his arms and planting a kiss firmly on her lips.

She looked delightfully shocked and confused when he drew back and her cheeks were tinged light pink as she gazed up at him.

"Happy New Year Hermione," he murmured to her brushing a kiss on her warm cheek before disappearing back into the crowd.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	22. Day 22 - A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note: Can't you just imagine Disney loving Draco?**

 **Prompts: (story title) A Christmas Carol/(colour) snow white**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

A Christmas Carrol

"Draco, I think it's absolutely adorable that you're humming that song but if you don't stop whilst I'm trying to work I will have to kill you."

Draco popped his head around the door to the dining room where Hermione had spread out her work for the evening across the big table. She looked up at him over the top of her glasses, a recent addition, and smiled fondly though her look was pointed.

"I wasn't humming," he insisted.

"Yes dear," she sighed rolling her eyes, "you were and you know you were you're just too embarrassed to admit how much you love that film."

"I don't even know what film you're talking about. It certainly couldn't be one with impeccable lyrics and beautiful singing."

"And aimed at little girls?" Hermione teased.

Draco took the bait almost instantly. "I don't know when you became so ageist Hermione, or so sexist. Honestly I don't understand how you can think that that film wouldn't be enjoyed by people of all ages and genders really it's rather small minded of you."

"Is it now, but I thought you weren't humming anything?" she asked innocently but with a wicked smirk.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but stopped short looking slightly like a fish. Hermione raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge. "There might have been a little humming," he mumbled, "but it is perfectly reasonable for a gentleman such as myself to enjoy that particular film."

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…" Hermione started singing gently, teasing him as Draco started to go even redder in the face. "Not a footprint to be seen."

"Shush," he insisted glaring at her.

"A kingdom of isolation and it looks like you're the queen!"

"Hermione!" he whined.

"The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried…."

"I'm leaving!" he declared storming off back to whatever he was doing, "I don't have to put up with this abuse!"

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!" Hermione shouted after him.

"Bah Humbug!" he replied causing Hermione to burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	23. Day 23 - Caught

**Author's Note: This is the last one for the minute! Enjoy! Only 8 to go!**

 **Prompts: (object) mistletoe/(colour) maroon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Caught

"Oof!"

Draco looked down at the small noise of surprise as he collided with someone. He had been invited to this party as a last minute guest and as a consequence didn't know a single person here. Well except this one. Hermione Granger stumbled backwards slightly and he automatically reached out to steady her causing her to look up at him.

"Thank you, sorry I'm so clumsy. Oh! Draco what a surprise. I didn't know you were invited."

"I was a last minute addition. I didn't realise you knew Casey."

"Oh I worked with her for a bit this year and well, you know what she's like. Once she's latched onto you she just doesn't know how to let go." Hermione laughed and Draco was struck by just how pleasant a sound it was. He had never heard her laugh before, not that he had ever given her much reason to be joyous in his presence.

He looked at her properly for the first time in years. Their paths had never properly crossed again after the war. She looked good, she hadn't gained much height but she had earnt how to tame that hair of hers and it looked much better gently around her face. Her eyes were as brown as ever and her smile was wide and toothy. She was wearing some sort of maroon dress which wasn't a very pleasant colour but someone she managed to pull it off magnificently.

"You look good, Draco. The years have been good to you," she surprised him by saying.

"Thank you, you look wonderful. I'm surprised how long it has actually been."

"I know," she laughed, "doesn't it seem like just yesterday Ron started throwing up slugs?" Draco laughed despite the slight twinge of shame he felt at the mention of his old ways.

"Well," she continued after their giggles had calmed. "I had best be getting back to Ginny, she doesn't like coming to these parties so I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

Draco nodded and went to step back to allow her to pass but although he could lift his foot he couldn't move backwards. Confused he looked up only to realise they were trapped right beneath some magical mistletoe.

Draco glared around the party until he caught the eye of Casey, their hostess, she smirked at him wiggling her fingers gleefully and he glared at her again before turning back to Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "maybe this just means we could see each other again?"

It was a statement as much as a question and Draco had every intention of answering her but he was completely distracted as she stood slightly taller, brushed her lips against his, winked and walked off. He was left staring after her in complete shock.

Hermione had certainly changed!

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	24. Day 24 - Market

**Author's Note: These three came a lot quicker than I thought they would and I've actually written Day 29 and Day 31 too but I just can't seem to get the inspiration for 27, 28 and 30! Hopefully it comes quickly!**

 **Prompts: (creature/being) Reindeer/(dialogue) "I don't mind fruitcake. It's the only thing around Christmas I'm not tempted to eat!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Market

"Surely this is dangerous?" Draco demanded as he observed the live reindeer penned up in the middle of the market. The creature looked quite docile gently munching away on straw that had been left out for its consumption.

Its pen had been decorated with tinsel and baubles to make it look festive and cheerful and there was a gaggle of small, fascinated children grouped around talking excitedly and trying to reach far enough to stroke the beast.

"I mean should they really be letting children so close? You don't know what it might do to them?"

"Oh hush Draco, honestly I don't know when you became such a worry. Didn't you used to be bad mad and dangerous? What happened to him?" Hermione laughed as she pulled him away from the enclosure and further into the market.

"Excuse me for maturing and caring about the wellbeing of others," he sniffed haughtily.

"Well we aren't here to look after other people's children dear, we're here to buy gifts and get food for the house."

"For the house?" he questioned, "is that a muggle custom?"

Hermione laughed, "no, no, it's a saying. We will get food in that we can serve to people who pop round to give gifts and visit us at Christmas."

"Oh, like what?"

"Hmm, how about some of this cheese?" she paused at a stall, "or those pies look nice."

"Mmm," Draco felt his stomach rumble as he breathed in all the delicious smells. "You're right let's get food for the house." Hermione looked at him sharply, noticing the hungry look on his face.

"Anything I buy you're going to eat aren't you?" she demanded.

"Maybe," he admitted.

Hermione sighed, but then suddenly she brightened. "Oh I know! Fruitcake!"

"Urgh! I hate fruitcake."

"I know you do but I don't mind it. Besides, it's the only thing around Christmas that I know you aren't tempted to eat!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	25. Day 25 - A Malfoy Christmas

**Author's Note: It's not all about the Dramione in this one!**

 **Prompts: (food/drink) candy cane/(Creature/being) house elf**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

A Malfoy Christmas

Hermione sat very still and bit her tongue hard in an effort not to get up and run out of the room. She had promised Draco that she could do this and she was only here for him but it really wasn't easy for her, couldn't they have picked another room?

She felt Draco squeeze her hand under the table and she looked up meeting his worried eyes across the table. She smiled bravely and picked up a candy cane brandishing it at him in a poor attempt to look cheerful.

She squeaked in shock as a house elf appeared at the table beside her but managed to cover it with a cough as the little green helped began to pile food onto her plate from a platter it was carrying. She thanked the little elf who looked at her with wide, shocked eyes before it moved on to serve its master and mistress.

Luckily Lucius was still in prison, not likely to get out anytime soon, and Narcissa had invited Andromeda and Teddy along in an attempt to mend some family rifts. Teddy was only 5 and so didn't really understand the tension in the room, he just chattered happily at everyone his hair flashing every colour of the rainbow.

"'mione?" the little boy called to her and she looked up to see him talking through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Yes Teddy?" she asked acutely aware of the eyes that had now all turned their attention to her.

"You're being naughty," he declared looking sternly at her.

"I am?" she laughed at the serious little look on his face.

"You know we aren't allowed sweets until we've eaten all our vegetables. Isn't that right nana?" he asked. His little chest puffed out as he scolded her and he looked so proud of himself. All the adults at the table laughed and suddenly the tension was broken.

"You're quite right Teddy, I'm very sorry." Hermione placed the candy cane back on the table and picked up a carrot on her fork. She looked at Teddy who nodded quickly in approval and Hermione smiled at Draco squeezing his hand in return.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	26. Day 26 - Understanding

**Author's Note: Short but to the point. I really never like this film aha.**

 **Prompts: (food/drink) chestnuts/(dialogue) "Santa! Oh my god! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

Understanding

"I still don't understand why this is so important to you." Draco huffed but still allowed Hermione to cuddle up to him. "I mean look at him, it's so childish and ridiculous and we both know elves look absolutely nothing like he does."

Hermione paused the film and looked up at her boyfriend. "Yes Draco, we know that. This is a muggle film though and they really don't know what elves look like."

"Why is he acting so strange though?" Draco asked exasperated, "surely he realises that he is supposed to fit in not stick out like a sore thumb and doing that makes him stick out like a sore thumb." He gestured at the screen which showed buddy the elf frozen mid jump as he shouted to the world 'santa! Oh my god! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!"

"It doesn't have to make sense dear, it's Christmas. Just enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy what I don't understand," he huffed.

"Well then just sit there quietly or I won't roast chestnuts with you later."

Draco huffed.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	27. Day 27 - The Christmas Story

**Author's Note: I did it guys! And have managed to finish on New Years Eve! Woop! I apologise if the quality of the last 16 stories hasn't met your expectations they were all written within the same 24 hours aha.**

 **Prompts: (object) Christmas tree/(location) Christmas party**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

The Christmas Story

He was getting sick of the repetitive nature of this whole thing. He and Hermione had been positioned by his mother to one side of the ginormous Christmas tree and they were stuck greeting all the important and official guests that his mother had deemed important enough to attend this 'prestigious' event.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he whispered to Hermione as there was a break in the flow of guests. She was heavily pregnant her belly huge and round and he knew her swollen feet would be giving her trouble.

"Yes darling," she soothed although he could see the discomfort on her face. He glanced around looking for his mother so he could tell her he was taking his pregnant wife to sit down but she was nowhere to be found.

Another group of guests entered the room and Hermione and Draco were forced to enter into another round of pleasantries. The guests had just shuffled off when there was a gasp from Hermione.

Draco looked over to her to see her face wide with shock gazing down at the puddle between her legs. She turned stricken eyes towards him filled with excitement and fear.

"Draco," she whispered, "it's time."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	28. Day 28 - Ceremony

**Author's Note: I'm running out of things to say!**

 **Prompts: (object) advent candle/(location) Church during midnight mass**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Ceremony

It was so cold, rather unnecessarily so in Draco's opinion. The church was packed to the brim but every single person in here still had their coats on. It was midnight, sure, and nights were colder than days but honestly didn't these people have central heating?

He looked down the pew at the Granger family and tried to remember when it was he was supposed to sit back down. Everyone was singing at the moment and he was moving his mouth and singing the occasional word to keep up appearances but he absolutely no idea what was really going on.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled encouragingly and he remembered why he was doing this, because it was her family and her religion and he loved her.

She also tugged his hand as an indication to sit down.

He looked around the beautiful room and noticed all the different candles dotted about the place in front of statues and on the alter. He leant towards Hermione.

"What's with the random pink one?" he whispered

Hermione followed his gaze to the alter where the advent wreath and candles stood each burning brightly. "They're advent candles," she explained, "they represent the weeks up to Christmas and the white one is lit on Christmas day, that's why he's lighting it now."

"Still, why pink? Couldn't they have gone for a nice blue?"

"I don't know why pink," she chuckled softly, "besides there's nothing wrong with pink."

"It's so girly," he complained jokingly.

"That's like saying blue is only for boys," she flashed him an amused and disapproving look, "now pay attention we have to stand up again."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	29. Day 29 - The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note: 3/5**

 **Prompts: (story title) the nightmare before Christmas/(object) Christmas jumper**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

The Nightmare Before Christmas

Draco was dragging his feet and rolling his eyes and begging silently for some sort of natural god willed disaster that would stop him from having to suffer through yet another Weasley Christmas eve.

He had long ago managed to convince Hermione that it was in their best interests to have Christmas day, and morning, all to themselves and that had worked a treat but now he had to suffer every year as the Weasley's glared at him for ruining their perfect little family Christmas.

Hermione ignored his whining expertly as she dealt with it every year and soon enough they were packed into the tiny sitting room that was far too small to fit everyone who just had to be there on Christmas Eve.

They had decided to do presents then because not everyone could be there on Christmas day and whilst Draco was always included there was nothing more than token presents. He was okay with that, he knew his place in the grand scheme of things and he had made his peace with it.

Everyone went round and opened presents, he got socks and homemade chocolate all of the usual things and eventually he was left with the last gift to open. That was how it usually happened normally it was some sort of muggle device off Arthur. The most thoughtful gift of all really seeing as he had a job in the muggle world.

Everyone looked at him expectantly as he reached down and picked up the squishy packet. Clothing?

He tore open the cheerful wrapping paper and felt a lump form in his throat. He picked up the thick, green, woollen jumper and held it in front of him. Right there in the middle was a big, white, D.

He let the jumper fall in his lap and was embarrassed to feel tears stinging his eyes as he looked around the room his eyes skimmed past Hermione who was beaming proudly and fell on Molly, the matriarch of the house.

"Welcome to the family Draco," she said to him and he smiled so big his face hurt.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	30. Day 30 - Still Waters

**Author's Note: Penultimate chapter!**

 **Prompts: (plot theme/action) ice skating on a lake/(dialogue) "I once wanted to be an atheist but then I gave up. They have no holidays."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Still Waters

"Aren't we supposed to be keeping, 'this' a secret?" Draco asked as he followed Hermione across the frozen grounds of Hogwarts. The two had returned to complete their final year of Hogwarts and had at first found some solace in each other's company. That had slowly escalated into feelings with far deeper roots.

"Practically everyone has gone home for Christmas, you know that, and besides I'm sick of sneaking around. I want to go ice skating and you are coming with me."

Draco knew better than to argue with Hermione when she had her mind set on something and simply followed where she led, transfiguring his shoes into skating boots when instructed and following her out onto the lake, albeit a little shakily.

Hermione skated with a grace that was unusual, especially on such uneven surface, but she quickly explained that she had taken lessons before and her skill suddenly make sense.

"Tell me something else I don't know about you," he insisted as she skated backwards pulling him gently along with her.

She thought quietly for a moment listening to the directions he gave so they wouldn't crash into the shore. "Well I tried to be an atheist once," she mused, "that's someone who doesn't believe in anything, but I didn't like it."

"No?"

"I thought it would be easier because you know how much I prefer science to, well, everything, but eventually I realised it wasn't worth it."

"Why?"

Hermione looked up at him cheekily. "Because atheists have no holidays."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	31. Day 31 - The End

**Author's Note: Finally! Well this has been a long day but I am glad I took part in it and I have really enjoyed writing these I hope you have enjoyed reading them. Happy New Year everybody!**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "Christmas is a stocking filled with sugary goodness"/(dialogue) "the two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

The End

"You love Christmas, don't you Hermione?" Draco asked as they were sitting on a park bench. It had always been their spot. It was the place they used to meet every day after work and a secret place they could share when this new and strange relationship was still just their own.

Hermione sighed and leant her head against his shoulder looking at the snowy park around them. "Yes I love everything about it."

"Even all this cold?" he asked teasingly. She looked so cute with her bright pink nose and scarf of many colours. Everyone who walked passed looked at them as if they were crazy for sitting out in this weather but they really didn't care.

"Christmas is the best time of year and it is only proper Christmas if there is snow. Ergo it must be cold. Christmas," she groped for the right way to express herself, "Christmas is a stocking filled to the brim with sugary Christmas, it is the excitement and wonder in the eyes of a child, it is a special moment between loved ones and a big meal that everyone can share."

"Anything else?" he laughed, loving her enthusiasm.

"Did you know there was a test done on children and it found out that the two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the last day of school?"

That was his Hermione, always backing everything up with scientific fact.

"I'm not surprised," he mused, "but I was thinking I could add another joyous time?"

He shifted, forcing Hermione to sit up as he slipped off the bench and bent on one knee. She gasped as he pulled out a ring box and popped the lid on a beautiful little diamond. "Oh Draco."

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
